Kill, or Run
by MMyo
Summary: Love is the feeling of someone truly caring for you, to hold you when you cry, to kiss the pain away when all hope is lost. Antonio has faced the risk of losing this ability to the new Apocalyptic world he must face everyday of his dreaded life. He must conquer the impossible, and look death in the eye for it is the only way to protect his beautiful, love of his life, Romano.


_The echo of footsteps rumbled down the corridor as thousands of moans and dreaded wails were caught chasing their prey. Their arms hung limp, dislocated and deca__yed as their clothes had been torn showing their frail, lifeless bodies. Bones hid behind their pierced skin which was molted from its shell, the human body. Puss coated the floors, their pale open wounds bubbling and clumping together as they ran down the halls in one big mass._

_yellow slime was left behind leaving a trail that reeked of death. What caused this hoard of the dead to huddle into the corridor? The scent of fresh flesh and racing, beating hearts had attracted them. Romano ran down the hall, his bulletproof vest bouncing up and down upon slim waist. His chocolate brown locks clung to the sweat beating down his face as his arms shook in anticipation. The shotgun clutched in his hand had run out of rounds leaving running the only escape. The only two choices left in this cruel new world were to kill, or run._

The date was October 31, 2006 and Arthur had come down with a case of the flu. It was halloween fever as Arthur paced his american room watching the kids scramble about to reach their destination, candy. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, scowling at how blinded the kids could be by this delicious delicacy. Halloween was a time the lost souls of earth and hell could break loose and show their true selves. That was the real reason kids dressed in costumes for this event, to blend in with the ghouls lurking about so they wouldn't be the next victim.

Alfred, Arthur's former love interest had agreed not to bother the English man with his corky pranks or scares due his sick state. He was pleased to hear this statement over the telephone for he wanted to spend the night in his bed drinking a nice warm cup of Earl Grey tea while eating his crisp scones. Just the thought of it soothed Arthur's aching bones as he scurried down the stairs to be meet with darkness, not a single light baring to be seen. Arthur rolled his eyes, strutting over to the light switch to find all the lightbulbs had been busted open leaving glass all over his floor.

"How many times do these bloody light bulbs have to break," Arthur huffed as he scrambled about, cautious of the pieces laying right under his grasp.

He grabbed a broom and carefully brushed the crumbs up in the midst of moonlight. The sharpened devils had gotten caught between the crevices, slaughtering Arthur on the heel succeeding in earning shrieks of pain from the English man. After countless elbow grease, and mumbling plenty of cuses to himself, he had wiped the sweat off his head and looked down upon his handy job in thrill. Yet, the faint echo of footsteps made his heart skip beats as a shadow moved over the brisk light of the moon.

"Alfred you promised no tricks this year," he stuttered, feet shaking with every step he took as he inched closer to the figure.

"_Romano, why couldn't we dress up as something together," pleaded Feliciano as he stood upon the door frame, arms crossed in a pout._

_"Because, I would never hear the end of it from the tomato bastard," lied Romano as his face turned assortments of red making him cower in embarrassment._

_Feliciano, sensing his brothers agony decided to laugh it off as he seeped closer to his brother._

_"If it wasn't for me I'd say your trying to seduce him," chuckled Feliciano as Romano's shoulders tensed, body turning stiff as a statue._

_"What makes you say that?"_

_Feliciano looked down upon his brothers costume in recognition as he pointed each part out with the flick of a wrist._

_"Your shirt is buttoned more than half way down then what your comfortable with even when you flirt with the ladies," he pointed, grasping the flannel shirt in his hands, "and I know it's true so don't try to test me."_

_"S-so?"_

_"Your pants are almost riding up your thighs but thank god their not tight or else I would've screamed the second I walked in."_

_"W-whatever," Romano stuttered, breaking their eye contact as he lit up in anger._

_"And lastly, your wearing cat ears and a tail, meaning if you tie all the components together your trying to be a silent, sneaky, and overall pur-fect cat," concluded Feliciano as he smiled, amused._

_"Dammit, how come you can't be like this in general," questioned Romano, placing his hand across his hips._

_"Like what," replied Feliciano as he smiled confusedly?_

_"You worry me you know that," sighed Romano as he paced to the door, "not like I care though..."_

_"Also your boots too," the Italian man giggled, twisting on his heel to the door. _

_"Be quiet Feliciano," blushed Romano as he sprinted down the hallway making a quick, speechless, getaway._

_"oh, and the answer is yes to answer your question!"_

The shadow disappeared along the counters moving below the tiles to slide, or creep across the neatly polished floor. Arthur lunged forward as the hardwood floors creaked with every little dent he enforced onto them as he found, and clicked a flashlight on. He shinned the light on every minuscule crevice and texture scattered in the room to find only the stillness of the grandfather clock. He rubbed his eyes in distraught, frazzled by the hallucination that appeared before him.

"Calm down, the sickness is rising to your head," he mumbled to himself as he flicked the flashlight off, placing it on the marble table.

A beep made his heart race faster as the opening sound of a door provoked his ears. Arthur swallowed air like a mad man as he tried to maintain his heart rate from racing in stakes to fast.

"Don't turn around," he chanted to himself as the door sprung open flooding the room with the bright, pale light of the garage.

Arthur slowly and silently backed into the counter kneeling down so he was hidden out of sight. He curled into a tight ball so he wouldn't be able to see the creature, or thing cast into his view. Yet no footsteps clanked against the old Victorian house floors, only the cool autumn breeze brushed past his pale skin.

"Boo," a voice whispered into his ear sending Arthur to his feet screaming bloody murder as he tripped over chairs, and his two own feet.

Voices laughed and cheered as one figure entered the house his snotty features coming into view. An albino crossed his line of sight making Arthur rise to his feet knuckles clenched white. One more person stood beside him, his eyes an emerald green.

"To bad Francis wasn't here," he laughed, a thick german accent encoded in his voice.

"He was to busy flirting with the girl at the stop sign to care anyway," the other replied a Spanish accent rolling off his tongue with ease.

"Antonio, Gilbert," Arthur bellowed, startling the duo in front of him, vexation highly proud in his voice.

They stared at him rolling their eyes in an annoyed fashion as they split apart from each other. Gilbert sat down crossing his legs on a bench while Antonio leaned on the post settled on the wall.

"What," they replied mockingly as Arthur approached them, infuriated by how they didn't see this effected him more than a typical prank.

"Why the hell would you-," was all he spoke before a loud ding echoed throughout the house symbolizing the doorbell.

"Saved by the bell," smirked Gilbert as he bolted from his seat to the door.

Kids dressed as weeping angels lined the doors as Arthur quickly grabbed the candy bags complimenting each of their costumes with marvelous remarks. They smiled at him as some even stayed and chatted with him about the new season planned to set off. Gilbert just shook his head in disbelief as he quickly caught the costume of a specific person.

"Antonio, Romano at 2'clock" mumbled Gilbert as he eyed the boy from between the door.

"Oh, he's coming too," he asked ecstatically prancing onto his feet.

"No, and I didn't even invite you either," yelled Arthur right after the children left the porch step.

"Trick or treat give me something fucking good to eat Arthur," bellowed Romano as he sat picking at his fingernails.

Antonio answered the door as quick as thunder as Romano peeked up, eyes slowly widening.

"What a surprise," Antonio remarked grabbing the Italians hand in his own.

"So adorable, you here for candy," joked Gilbert making faces like you would to a young infant.

"Trick or treat," chirped Romano as Gilbert quickly opened the door, resting his weight against the post.

"treat," Gilbert smirked, licking his lips anxiously.

"turn around," Romano purred, voice reaching the jealous Antonio wallowing in the back.

Gilbert turned on foot, his evident smirk never residing. Romano swung his leg back and with brute force kicked him all the way down the hall.

Gilbert lifted his hands up in a defensive position as Antonio bolted to romano!

Antonio threw his pirate cape atop Romanos shoulders pointing a finger in a disapproving matter.

"You skin is for me to see only," whispered Antonio as Romano blushed as red as a tomato.

Arthur was about to shut the door till he crossed his eyes onto a very realistic costume. The person was a zombie but looked extremely like he was a thriving dead.

"Everyone take a look at this," he stated completely forgetting his anger as everyone looked out the door.

They all stared in shock as they watched his actions and movements, Gilbert even wanted to go complement the man until what happened next. The man ran up to a woman biting her arm ripping the soft flesh, blood sprayed everywhere including her children who stared in shock. Kids roaming about screaming in terror as neighbors beheld the sight quickly gathering as many children as possible to keep safe. Romano bolted out the door as everyone grabbed at his shirt stopping him.

"Are you crazy," Antonio stated on the verge of almost crying.

Romano looked to his left to find another dead person encroaching upon the deck. He unbuttoned his shirt succeeding in making himself a running piece of flesh as he sprinted off into the street. Antonio finally released tears as Romano sprinted to the children throwing them over his shoulder. Gilbert and Arthur held Antonio back as best they could as he struggled to get free.

"Thank you," the woman mumbled before she slowly fainted away from reality, and into a better place.

Romano then turned on his heel heading back into the house where Antonio grasped him into a hug that Romano for once didn't mind. The dead roamed around outside as they sprinted throughout the house closing all windows and doors as Gilbert sat entertaining the two kids who laughed at his cheesy jokes.

"Are all the doors shut and locked," Arthur shouted throughout the house.

"Yes," everyone replied as they all huddled in the living room back to back.

Arthur had brought guns and swords out from his basement as a backup plan but would only use them in the case of a emergency.

"Shit," Romano shouted as all the sudden the lights went out...for the final time the world will ever see.

**A/N:**

**so...I have no clue...should I continue? I mean I like this story, it's cute, but what do you think? Anyway thist idea came from The Walking Dead my favorite T.V, show! Hope you enjoyed, see you maybe next time!**


End file.
